Disk drive head suspensions with wireless or integrated lead flexures are generally known and disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Patents and U.S. Patent Application Publications, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Inventor NamePat./Publication No.Klaassen5,608,591Erpelding5,631,786Young5,717,547Balakrishnan5,737,152Balakrishnan5,995,328Balakrishnan et al.6,038,102Balakrishnan et al.6,275,358Shiraishi et al.6,839,204Kulangara et al.6,975,488Yang et al.2005/0280944
The continuing development of read/write head and related disk drive technology requires improved integrated lead flexures having enhanced electrical performance capabilities. To be commercially viable, the suspensions and flexures must be capable of being efficiently manufactured.